UnderBoob
by Cheesus-Bri
Summary: What happens when a meme loving fucktard falls into the underground. Join Cheese on their adventure to get out of the underground. [MAY BE SPOILER-Y] [NOT THE ORIGINAL STORY LINE, ITS MY OWN INTERPRETATION] [I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE OR ITS CHARACTERS, ALL RIGHTS GO TO TOBY FOX]
1. WARNING: READ BEFORE CONTINUING STORY

**YOOOOO**

 **Cheese here with more stories**

 **sorry i was dead**

 **this story will be an undertale fic**

 **self insert technically**

 **but i believe you will like it**

 **bc im a meme loving fuck**


	2. Chapter 1: The Ruins

Its a nice day. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming. A very calm afternoon

"HOOOOOLLLLLYYYY SHHHIIIIIIIITTTTT-ooof... Ow..." A human child fell into the underground today.

* * *

So today was interesting... I was playing some soccer out at the school all by my lonesome. Just normal teenager stuff, then the ball rolled into the woods. Being the genius I am, i ran straight into the woods and apparently tripped on a tree root and fell... about 100 feet down a hole. When I finally got up, I rubbed my eyes and got a glimpse of a weird scenery. I landed on a bed of yellow flowers. There was only one way to go so I went down that spooky hall way, I mean who wouldn't! There was only one door. When I opened it, there was A single yellow flower that caught my eye. Mostly because it had a face and it started talking to me in A southern accent. We may be in New York but this guy is grade A Texas status like "HOWDY PARTNER"

"Howdy! I'm Flowey, Flowey the flower. Hmmm, you must be new to the under ground, arent'cha. Golly, you must be so confused. Someone ought to teach ya how things work down here. I guess little ol'me will nave to do..." I looked at this guy dead in eyes.

"I think I can figure things out myself... but thank you though." I stepped right over him to walk to the next door.

"Hey wait!" He screamed as he threw a seed at me. I fell onto the ground. I was...badly damaged, by a single seed? A red essence rose from my chest.

"See that, that's your soul. The very culmination of your being ... And also down here, its _**KILL**_ or _**BE KILLED**_ " It smiled devilishly at me as it sent more seeds to attack me, but instead of hurting my'soul' more they healed it. The flower looked in confusion then it was blasted away by some weird magic thing.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such an innocent youth." A large goat monster appeared from the darkness. " My name is Toriel, I'm the caretaker of the ruins."

"Hiya. My name is Cheese. Thanks for saving my butt from that weirdo flower thing." I smiled and reached my hand out for a gracious shake. Toriel accepted it.

"Follow me, I'll take you through the Ruins." She led me to the door to a more colorful room with a set of angled stairs. While walking she gave me the run down of the underground. Basically, there's lots and lots of puzzles to solve, but I'm not ready she says.

when we got to a long corridor, she stopped and turned around.

"My child, I ask you for one more thing... walk to the end of this hall... with out me." she turned back around and bolted away.

"MOM NO!" I screamed and ran after her.

"Mom, where are you..." I say out of breathe at the end of the hall. She snickered and walked out from behind a pillar.

"Don't worry, I'm right here. Now, I must leave again and clean up my house before you come. Please Stay here and wait. Im going to give you a cellphone so I can tell you when I am coming back to get you."

"Wait, I can help you clean and stuff" I say before she left the room.

"Oh, really? I guess that would be really great, come with me." She grabbed my hand and pulled me along in to the other rooms. She showed me more puzzles and some of the other creatures that inhabit the Ruins.

Eventually, we made it to her house. It was a quaint little house with little beds of flowers. We walked inside and started cleaning and making pie. She told me some cool facts about snails along with her favorite snail catching spot while she used fire magic to cook the pie. Soon enough I got tired; She showed me to a bed room and let me sleep for a little while. I swear, goat mom is best mom. After an hour or so of sleeping, i woke up again to the smell of fresh-baked pie in the middle of the room. I picked it up and left the room. I went back to the living room and saw Toriel sitting in her chair near the fireplace reading a book. As she was quietly reading, I thought of something that was completely inevitable. I have to leave and go to my actual home. She finally noticed i was standing in front of her.

"Hello my child, how was your slumber?" she smiled at me.

"Heh, it was great, that bed is really comfortable." i said, avoiding eye contact. She went back to her book. I took a deep breath in asked, "Hey Tori, I have to ask you something." she looked up from her book.

"Um... you've been really nice to me, with everything. Not to offend you or anything but i think i have to leave. My parents are most likely worried sick about me not being home. Ya know what I mean?"

"Yes, i do... OK, i'll open the door to the rest of the Underground for you, follow to the basement please." She put down her book and got up to lead me to the basement. When we got to the door, she gave me a final hug and waved goodbye. I waved back and walked through that door and into an area that seemed very familiar. I got a chilling wave when the door shut behind me.

"You think you're sooooo clever. heheheheh." Flowey popped up from the ground.

"Just by being nice, you think you can make it though this world. You can't hold this charade forever Cheese." He went back into the ground. In confusion, I ignored his 'warning' and made it to a new area. A snowy forest.


	3. Chapter 2: Snowdin Forrest PT1

**The...underb(acon)oob...**

I was outside of the Ruins, snow covered every inch of the ground. I started walking down the lonely path outlined by very tall trees and bushes. While I was walking, I felt like someone was watching me. I stepped over a stick, then it breaks behind me. I wanted to ignore it but anxiety. ANXIETY! I walked faster and faster until i reached some sort of gate that was way to big to keep anything out. Then I felt and icy wind pass through me.

" human"

"ohshitohshitohshitohshit"

"dont you know how to greet a new friend" I don't know how to react **(copyright)** so i just stood there.

"Turn around and shake my hand"

"um, ok, but i better not be greeted with a knife..." I slowly turn around and stuck out my hand for a shake. There was a shadow-y figure with a skeleton hand too real to be fake. Well, I just met a talking flower and a goat lady so meeting a skeleton wouldn't be _THAT_ crazy, right? When I grabbed his hand, it made a farting sound. Great, fart jokes, MY FAVE! **(this is sincere, not sarcastic)**

"Hey"

"Hi"

"Im Sans... Sans the Skeleton."

"Im Cheese... Cheese the Cheese..."

"Heh, you're a human right?" I nodded, " My bro is a human FANATIC... hey that's him coming this way. If i were you, id hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp." He pointed over to the right to a really ... convenient lamp in the shape of me. Man, this place is weird.

I headed over to the lamp and hid. I saw another skeleton heading towards him.

"BROTHER, WHAT ARE YOU UP TO. YOU'RE NOT SLEEPING ON THE JOB AGAIN ARE YOU?" The other skeleton said.

"Nah pap. I did a ton of work... a _skele-ton_ " ba-dum tsst.

"SANS, DO NOT START THIS."

"Nah, i actually found a human. actually there behind that lamp"

That son of a bitch.

"BROTHER, IM NOT IN THE MOOD FOR GAMES RIGHT NOW, REPORT WHEN YOU ACTUALLY FIND A HUMAN" the seconf skeleton left.

"what the actual fuck." i walked back to sans who was playing the whole off, even though hes as see-through as a...skeleton. (ba dum tsst?)

"that was my bro, Papyrus. he's pretty cool." he said.

"HE TREATS YOU LIKE SHIT" I screamed.

"ego boost"


End file.
